


The White Tree

by purplefennels7



Series: Tolkien Poetry [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Sonnets, rhyming is hard, white tree of gondor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem to the White Tree of Gondor, the symbol of Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little poem is dedicated to the Tree of Gondor (can you dedicate something to a fictional plant?). LOTR and the Tree belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Enjoy~

one lonely tree, with branches white as bone  
overlooks an empty courtyard of stone  
behind it lies a dark and evil land  
ruled over by a lord with a black hand  
but the tree, the white tree, will never fall  
a symbol of hope in the dark for all  
all that are free, and the free will not die  
and someday, the prophecy will not lie  
when the crownless shall again become king  
and the fellowship has destroyed the ring  
when the evil is at last defeated  
and the power of darkness is depleted  
the world has brought the enemy lower  
and the white tree will burst into flower

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a free verse version? Comments? <3


End file.
